


When I Know You're Watching

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin is trying to find a magical object hidden in Arthur's chambers, when he gets the best kind of distraction.





	When I Know You're Watching

This was the billionth attack made on Arthur since Merlin’s arrival in Camelot, and it would be the billionth time he saved the prince without anyone knowing.

He had been tipped off by one of the castle maids that the new serving boy had been seen carrying a strange container carrying a potent substance to Arthur’s chambers, and that he looked very nervous while doing so.

 _Of course._ it had to be something magical. Merlin had reached the point where he didn’t even bother questioning it any more – best to just go and check.

He’d told Gaius to tell Arthur he was busy, so of course Arthur probably thought he’d be in the tavern. Not that it was any of his concern at the moment, because Arthur was training his knights for a next few hours; and Merlin had to find this container.

Upon entering Arthur’s chambers, Merlin tried to use his magic to identify the object. He was certain this would work, but when he closed his eyes and scoured the room, he found nothing. He began to check in the cupboards and units – but in all honesty he wasn’t entirely certain what he was looking for.

Something potent..

He was pleased no one was there to see him running his nose along Arthur’s desk and chair like a dog.

Just as he was about to check the underside of Arthur’s bed, he was rudely interrupted by a voice in the corridor.

“He can’t just take most of my knights from their training, Leon! I don’t care if he’s the King, he knows that this is when I train!”

Merlin didn’t stand around to listen to much more. He couldn’t let Arthur see him in his chambers looking for a magical object. His eyes quickly darted around the room before settling on the wardrobe. Merlin hastily jumped inside and buried himself amongst Arthur’s tunics. He tried to ignore how nice they all smelled, and instead focused on the wardrobe doors and how they _wouldn’t_ close properly. Something else Merlin said he’d fix. He really was an awful servant.

Through the gap in the doors, he watched Arthur burst into the room with Leon in his wake.

“Sire, I know you’re frustrated and that it was going well, but the king-”

“The king this, the king that! My Father will be notified of the inconvenience by you, Leon. Right after you go and tell Merlin to get his arse out of the tavern and get it here before I run him through with one of the blunted training swords!”

“My Lord-”

“NOW, LEON!”

Leon quickly left the chambers, muttering nervously under his breath and closing the door gently behind him. Gods, what would Arthur say when he found out Merlin wasn’t in the tavern. He needed to get out of this wardrobe. He could maybe move something in the far side of the room. If Arthur looked away long enough he could make a quick escape.

 _No,_ he thought to himself, _you’ll only fall over and if he realises you’ve been in here the whole time he’ll probably gut you and hang you with your own innards._

He lost track of how long he’d sat there, knees pulled to his chest in the wardrobe. He was starting to sweat and he was running out of ideas. Then he noticed something.

Arthur was undressing himself.

_Of course he is, I’m not there. What else is he supposed to do?_

But there was more to it than that.

He wasn’t just undressing. Arthur didn’t often do this himself and Merlin knew how quickly he liked to do it. Merlin hadn’t noticed when he’d took his chainmail off, but Arthur had his full attention now.

He was stood leaning back against the bottom left bed post. He’d already kicked off his boots, and was very slowly, carefully untying the front of his tunic. He had his head back, facing upwards and his mouth slightly ajar. Merlin noticed the sheet on sweat on his neck and the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

He watched as Arthur finished untying his tunic, and slowly moved his right hand down to his own stomach, where he-

 _Oh gods_.

He lifted the bottom of his shirt and was slowly caressing and tickling his stomach.

Merlin hadn’t noticed how quiet the room was until he heard Arthur’s slow, shaky exhale. He was starting to feel awfully uncomfortable in the wardrobe. He knew he shouldn’t watch, but he just couldn’t help it. He felt as though if he dared avert his eyes, Arthur would notice his presence.

It wasn’t until Arthur lifted off his tunic that Merlin realised he was shaking. He was fully aware of the tightness in his breeches and he couldn’t take his eyes off Arthur’s shirtless body. The light coming through the window was hitting Arthur’s right side, and his hand cast a shadow on his body as he moved around his abdomen before settling it-

_Oh God, Arthur._

Merlin hadn’t realised he had been exhaling for so long until he gasped at Arthur playing with his own nipple. Merlin took care to pay attention to the way his finger and thumb were gently twisting and tugging- and then Arthurs left hand moved to his breeches, slowly pulling open the ties.

_This isn’t happening_

_This isn’t what I’m seeing_

_He surely can’t be-_

_He’s not-_

And then it happened. As Arthur reached his hand over the flattering bulge on his trousers and pushed down on himself, a word escaped his mouth. Barely a whisper, but Merlin had heard it.

“ _Merlin…”_

And then it was as though Merlin’s own body was possessed. He slowly and silently shifted position so he was on his knees. The hot sticky air inside the wardrobe did nothing to ease his breathlessness as he carefully removed his neckscarf and jacket; and pulled down his own breeches. All the while, he listened to Arthur breathing out his name.

He watched Arthur with desperate intent, waiting for the right moment. And it came in the form of Arthur dropping his breeches and undergarments to his ankles, and fiercely pumping his fist against his erection. So Merlin started doing the same. He grasped one of Arthur’s shirts and lifted it to his nose, and he closed his eyed and imagined Arthur’s hand in place of his. His name still being moaned into the air of the room.

He knew he was nearing climax, but he knew Arthur was too. Arthur had shifted position so that he was leaning forwards towards to bed, one hand on the bedpost while he violently thrusted against his own fist. Merlin let go of Arthur’s shirt and closed his eyes again, copying Arthur’s actions, he too placed on hand against the inside of the wardrobe and thrusted with wanton pleasure.

They were both getting closer.

“ _Merlin,_ oh Gods Merlin I’m going to come! _”_

“Yes, Oh g- Me too Arthur, I’m going-” he replied in staggered whispers

Then it happened.

As Arthur cried out Merlin’s name as he spent all over his hand and his bed, Merlin did the same.

“Ah, Arthur!” he cried out, releasing his seed all over Arthur’s white tunic.

Then he realised.

And so did Arthur.

There was a silence, before Arthur turned his back to the wardrobe and chuckled to himself.

“Merlin, did you really think I didn’t know you were in there?” he said, his voice low and husky.

“How..” but Merlin couldn’t even reply. Prince Arthur of Camelot just tossed himself off in full knowledge that he had been watching.

“I’m shocked Merlin. Didn’t you notice that your foot was stopping the doors from closing? Honestly you really are an idiot.”

 _Oh Gods, I am an idiot_ he thought, but he couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“So, Merlin, now that we’ve established our feelings for each other, why not put that mouth to good use and come and clean this up?”

And of all the stupid demands Arthur had ever given him, this had been the one he’d been most quick to complete. That was after tripping over his breeches and falling out of the wardrobe, of course. He even landed on the ‘magical object’ which happened to be a container full of scented oil.

He had a feeling he knew what it was for.

“ _Mer_ lin, you are such a prat”


End file.
